Resident evil Big Brother
by Haruxred
Summary: Contains little yaoi you can read and review it if you want to i made some major corrections to the story thanks to the help of my BF w and i hope you enjoy this Fan Fic


Hello to who ever wants to read this is somewhat my first Fan Fic I have wrote but anyways this is my own story and I do not want to insult any of the characters from any of the resident evil games so anyways lets begin with the story.

Haru: Hello all and welcome to Resident evil big Brother we will have 9 Contestants in this fun and exciting part and now lets bring the first one in checks her list ah…. Albert Wesker is our first victim… I mean… contestant looks around to see if anyone including Wesker if he heard her anyways… I almost forgot the winner of this very fun game gets what ever they wish for looks at Wesker except for world domination.

Wesker: Dam….

Haru: anyways our first contestant is Albert Wesker like I said before… what made you want to join in this game?

Wesker: well I am going to finish where I left off and kill the rest of the stars members if they even join…. has an angry look in his eye

Haru: Calm down Wesker you might get me excited winks at Wesker ok anyways you may enter the house after everyone has entered everyone will present there secret item they brought with them. Now to our next contestant Rebecca Chambers

Rebecca walks on stage

Haru: hello there Rebecca the youngest player in our game so far and I'm very jealous of you medical skills. Your very smart for your age anyways why did you join oh and watch out for Wesker ill let you go in when the next contestant goes in just to be safe ok.

Rebecca: um... thanks I think anywho I joined because I want to be with Chris and get married to him and have a couple of kids after we take down umbrella smiles

Haru: um Rebecca you know umbrella was taken out about 2 years ago right…

Rebecca: really? Well at least I will have one of my wishes grins

Haru: ok now just wait over there points to a chair now to our next contestant Jill valentine one of the coolest stars members who had a rough encounter not in one but two games talk about a fun time huh.

Jill walks on to the stage

Haru: so Jill what do you want the most in your somewhat pleasant life looks at the door Wesker walk through

Jill: what is that supposed to me gives Haru a curious look

Haru: It means you have to face Wesker again that is why I have Rebecca waiting right over there so you both will go in at the same time…

Jill: oh… anyways what do I want well im going to get it sooner or later while im in the house so yeah smiles and looks at Wesker who just peeked around the corner lets just say Wesker is about to have one hell of a time.

Haru: Oo um ok I will go with that anyways you and Rebecca can enter the house now. And now to our forth contestant by the way everyone the last contestant might be a little surprising I just want to spice things up a bit grins evilly while scaring the crowd anyways here he is the one the only Leon S. Kennedy smiles and winks at Leon as he is walking on stage so Leon why did you decide to join this nice game.

Leon: hmm… I don't know first I just got done saving the presidents daughter and next thing I know is that im here and I was bound and gagged in the back room with my clothes hanging on a chair…

Haru: blushes well Leon you are the hottest guy in the whole resident evil series and I couldn't help myself at the time smiles and winks at Leon again

Leon: looks at Haru and checks her out well since your cute ill let it slide by a couple of hundred of times smiles and winks at Haru

Haru: … glomps Leon and starts dragging him to the back room again and now to some commercials.

15 minutes later…

Haru: ok Leon looks at the crowd and then at her boss who is mad at her for messing with one of the contestants What are you looking at you know I have the skill to get past your home security and past those dogs I have done it once and ill do it twice… anyways Leon I think I know what your wish is… Ada Wong right?

Leon: yep walks into the house

Haru: next up is Claire Redfield the sassy brunette who kick a little less but than Jill but anyways come on out.

Claire: hello Haru how are you?

Haru: satisfied and a lot less horny than usual and you and what do you wish for?

Claire: gets this shocked look on her face im ok a little creeped out thou but I want to be with my brother more walks into the house

Haru: ok now for our 6th contestant than three more to go…

Chris: hello ok I know the drill already im doing ok and my wish is for Rebecca and Claire to stay away for me they creep me out more than you…

Haru: hmm… they do? Well anyways make your way to the… notices Chris is in the house already … fast son of a… what you were expecting me to say something? Anyways here is holds on to her head piece and listens carefully well people one of the contestants died today in a car crash while trying to rush here good bye Alfred Ashford pulls out a piece of paper and marks something down sixty down 3 more to go… looks up at the camera what its not a hate crime I just hated the annoying laugh of his he came to my Christmas party and tried to hit on my love and he tried to shot me and killed him and hey Karma is a Bitch so sticks her tongue out as two cops are coming onto the stage with Ada following them for no reason oh now the little umbrella piggies are after me raises an eyebrow and pulls out a hair splitting katana BRING IT ON!!!

Ada: what the hell? takes a couple of steps to the left

Haru: dives toward the two cops and it cuts off

Sorry we are experiencing technical difficulties

20 minutes later

Ada: um… has this extremely intrigued look on her face you have to teach me that one and my wish is to be free from Wesker…

Haru: that can be arranged I know his weakness I'll get him just for you Ada. You may walk in to the house now

Haru: and now for our final contestant smiles at the crowd and her boss and they give Haru a confused look even though my boss said no and I need a place to hide now for a while looks at the mutilated corpses on the ground I am the final contestant and my wish is even though I lied to Wesker snickers is of course world Domination walks into the house

Haru: looks at all of the contestants and sees Chris running from Claire and Rebecca and sees Leon and Ada chatting and sees Wesker sitting down eyeing down Jill while Jill is doing the same thing ok since were are now all here I want to ask four of you if this place looks familiar looks at Chris, Wesker, Rebecca, then at Jill

The four at once: No not this place again…

Haru: don't worry I got rid of all of the traps so you don't have to worry about them but there are still a couple of creatures and some new ones that none of you have seen yet that I made from the labs from down below and yes they will be going after me also but the first night we will have our peace well some of us will looks at Leon and Ada oh and there will be four areas where the zombies and other creatures cannot enter and those places are the kitchen the restrooms the movie room and last but not least the game room because really why would we want our stuff ruined oh make that 5 areas every ones bedroom I know that is more than five and everyone gets to pick there own room you can share a room if you want to im not complaining there smiles at everyone because im going to have fun with every single one of you.

everyone looks at Haru with a more serious look

Haru: ok now with the special secret items everyone has brought with them let me guess everyone brought a gun right…

everyone nods

Haru: ok since it is our first night together in the Spencer mansion shall we all have the time to have fun and party because its only 6:00 P.M and at 12 A.M sharp I will release the weapons to get everyone which judging by there speed they wont reach us until noon so anyways ill be in kitchen if anyone needs me oh and im going to make dinner walks through the doors and pokes her head back out don't worry I wont kill you all… yet we not all of you goes back in

Rebecca: … she scares me tries to grab Chris's arm and succeeds

Chris: lets out a soft sigh

Claire: and what are you doing to my brother gets a burning look in her eyes

Rebecca: what do you mean trying the best she can to act innocent

Leon: hey Ada I think I know where this is going

Ada: really I bet that Rebecca will kick Claire's ass snickers

Haru: so what im I missing pops up behind Wesker

Wesker: jumps up and holds onto the chandelier For THE LOVE OF GOD STOP DOING THAT TO ME…

Jill: starts to laugh nice one Haru I think you were the first to scare him in ages Haha

Haru: I do have a knack for scaring people right Ada

Ada: after I seen what you did out there I think I will be on your good side

Claire and Rebecca starts to fight

Leon: CAT FIGHT!!!

Ada: wow… I thought that they wouldn't eyes go wider Holy crap I did not want to see that happen to me at all walks off

Haru: oh Ada wait for me grabs Leon

Ada: huh what???

Haru: come on the three of us are about to have some fun heh

Ada: what kind of fun?

Leon: the fun im going to like smiles widely

Chris: looks up at Wesker hey Wesker no hard feelings ok I want to still be your friend and think about it umbrella is gone and you are like a super human things worked out for the both of us so lets play some street fighter or something and have it like the good old times come on?

Wesker: oh hell with it ok sure I guess I can forget about the past lets put everything behind us gives a happy grin as he jumps from the ceiling

Claire and Rebecca still are fighting as Jill walks off towards the kitchen to make her something to eat

An hour later

Haru: walks out of her, Ada, and Leon's room now that was fun didn't you think Ada?

Ada: yeah that was entertaining

Leon: well not for me… you two kicked my butt the majority of the time

Haru and Ada: Ha we owned you now you are our slave for 3 days both of them give a gleeful look at each other

Leon: I don't like where this is going…

Haru: well you'll like being my slave he he

Ada: Your thinking the same thing as me isn't you?

Haru: maybe why?

Ada: What are you thinking?

Haru: whispers in Ada's Ear that is what I want him to do giggles

Ada: Dam great minds think alike giggles

Leon: I am starting to think im going to like the sound of this smirks a little

Haru: ok Leon go wait in the living room for me and Ada ok

Leon sighs ok fine…

Leon goes down stairs

Haru: ok Ada now since Leon has left who shall be our next slave starts to think

Both Ada and Haru: Wesker!!!

both Ada and Haru go to the game room to find Wesker

Haru: Oh Wesker where are you?

Wesker: whispers to Chris Hide me…

Chris gets an interesting look on his face and looks to see Haru and Ada walking into the room

Haru: Wesker all I wasn't to do is play some video games with you

Wesker: oh that's all I thought you were up to something

Haru: why what would I want to do to you? smiles innocently

Chris thinks to him self and shudders

Wesker: I will take my chances so ok what game do you want to play Haru?

Haru: I know how about Street Fight Alpha 3 I love that one

Wesker: cool me and Chris were already playing it so I guess if Chris wants to lose his winning streak I guess it will be fun smiles at Chris

An hour later

Chris, Ada, Haru, and Wesker come out of the game room while Claire and Rebecca are still fighting and Leon sitting down reading a book from the library

Both Haru and Ada: Hey everyone I got some great news Both smile and helps stop the fight some how

Both Rebecca and Claire: what is the great news?

Haru: well Claire you don't want to see it so wait here until Chris leaves the room upstairs

Chris's eyes just widen

Chris: what are you up to?

Haru: just wait… Leon show Wesker and Chris up to mine and Ada's room please

Leon: ok… sighs

Ada: Rebecca follow me and Haru you'll love this

Haru: hey Rebecca, Claire are you both yaoi fans?

Both Rebecca and Claire: Heck yeah!!! Wait why???

Haru: ok follow me but wait awhile Claire I don't want you mentally scared for life ok

Claire: ill take your word for it

Haru, Ada, And Rebecca go to the second floor to Haru's and Ada's room

Haru: ok boys since the three of you are now mine and Ada's slaves you have to do as we say and if you don't you will be my new dummies for me so I can practice my sword skills and just in case I took the tape of what I did earlier in the studio oh and by the way this room has no cameras just to let you know and im going to show you the tape just as a precaution so you wont pull a fast one on me or Ada ok boys puts in the tape

Chris, Leon, Wesker: HOLY SHIT looks at Haru ok we will do what ever you want all three of them starts whimpering

Haru: ok now the three of you have to have a three way NOW!!!

one hour passes by

Haru: ok boys you can stop me, Ada, Rebecca, and Jill are pretty happy with our results grins evilly

Leon: Jill i didn't see her enter the room

Jill comes out of the closet with a video camera

Jill: oh we are really happy now Runs out of the room and gets to a computer and puts the video online

Leon, Chris, and Wesker at the same time: NOOOOOO!!!!!

Haru: now who is your masters

To Be Continued... Next week or tomorrow


End file.
